


again and again

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, I didn't do everyday y'all but, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sort Of, You're Welcome, just useless porn basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Kei doesn't think there's anything better than this, having Yuuji above him as everything in his body craves more and more. He hadn't expected it to be so intense, but it's amazing what one little pill can do.





	again and again

**Author's Note:**

> God, first it's been forever since I did pwp. I don't think I've even done it for this fandom yet, so excuse me for being rusty lol. I wanted to attempt Kinktober but it kinda fell through pft, but I did manage to get a few done, so I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Prompt: Aphrodisiacs

It had all started with a glass of wine, Yuuji's predatory gaze, and a pill.

"Wanna try it?" Yuuji had said, his hands already tracing light circles on the insides of Kei's thighs. Kei twitched beneath the touch, the anticipation curling low in his gut. It made him squirm further into Yuuji's arms, begging him to go lower, to use his large hands to give Kei exactly what he wanted.

And he was sure to, in time. Something else had been on the agenda for that night though. Yuuji's smirk was broad and dangerous as he mouthed at Kei's neck, pulling away with a wet pop and shaking the small bottle of pills in Kei's face.

Kei licked his lips as Yuuji's hands dipped into his underwear, trailing over his perineum and balls like he had his teasing down. He basically did. Kei was easy to coax into arousal, his body heating up and already itching to be full.

His vision was hazy as he tracked the pills in Yuuji's hand, but he got the message loud and clear before Yuuji even spoke.

"Let's see how loud you'll beg for my cock," he whispered into Kei's ear, and the blond's body tensed, quite ready to do just that. Kei nodded eagerly, pulling Yuuji into a searing kiss as they tumbled back on the bed, no plans of leaving anytime soon.

Kei hadn't had any expectations one way or the other about aphrodisiacs. Sex with Yuuji was still sex with Yuuji, and was bound to feel good with or without any help. So he'd consented, positive there would hardly be any difference.

He'd been severely mistaken.

Kei felt his body arch, twisting to the side as he sought out  _more_. More pleasure, more touch, more of that toe curling sensation which came whenever Yuuji thrust into him at just the right angle.

"That good huh?" Yuuji spoke above him, spreading Kei's legs further apart to the point where his muscles burned. He didn't care.

Everything was hazy, his vision, his  _senses_. All amplified and  _yearning_. He felt drunk, the mist in his brain intensifying with every thrust, every glide of Yuuji's hands on him.

It was unbearable, how much he needed it. Rougher, faster. He felt like he was on fire, whimpering and moaning without care, as if he'd die without Yuuji's cock stuffed inside him.

His hands gripped the sheets tighter, his breathing loud and growing shorter by the minute. Fuck, he was so close. He thought he'd go mad, waiting, uselessly moaning while the pleasure built up inside him. His body ached for it.

He wanted Yuuji to come in him more, to fuck his body like it was his only purpose. Anything to get the burning to stop.

"Y-yeah, more," Kei admitted, much more easily than usual, probably looking the definition of fucked out. Three orgasms later, and he still wanted more. He was insatiable, smiling deliriously as Yuuji slid two fingers into Kei's mouth, feeling all the drool collecting there. Kei sucked eagerly, whining at the extra stimulation like it was heaven sent.

Honestly, Yuuji looked like he was barely maintaining control. His chest was glistening with sweat, his pupil blown wide and tracking every single movement Kei made. Each push inside Kei was punctuated with one of Yuuji's groans, some of which broke in order to whisper small praises or taunts.

_“You’re so fucking hot, you’re taking me so well.”_

_“Should I make you ride me? See how bad you really want it...”_

_“That’s right babe, you’re so good, moan louder for me.”_

Kei glowed under all the praise, all the humiliation. And yeah, Yuuji was clearly getting close too. His pants were as heavy as Kei's, his muscles working overtime to chase after what they both needed.

Shit, Yuuji looked like an absolute god above him, chiseled and commanding as he gave Kei one hundred and ten percent of his stamina.

"So greedy," Yuuji said, his voice shaking in amusement. "But that's okay. I'll make you come as much as you want." 

Kei believed him too, as much as he felt like he hadn't had enough yet, he knew Yuuji would milk himself dry if it meant pleasing Kei. And yeah, Kei would definitely take everything he gave to him.

Yuuji had to be an asshole about it sometimes though. Like now for example.

Yuuji pulled all the way out, just using the head of his cock to rub at Kei's hole, barely sliding in each time. Even just that had Kei keening loudly into their small apartment, the mess of lube and cum from Yuuji's previous orgasm smearing around his hole with each shallow thrust. The squelching noises were obscene, but it fed the fire of  _want_  prickling at Kei's skin.

Unable to take the absence, Kei clawed lightly at his own abdomen, whimpering up at his boyfriend with no care as to how needy and shameful it looked. "Yuuji..."

"What is it baby?" Yuuji asked innocently, and all the while his hands did as they pleased. They glided across Kei's chest, tugging and pinching at his oversensitive nipples until Kei was arching up into the touch. His hips were still squirming too, his cock lying untouched and leaking on his already messy stomach.

Kei was a wreck, and he  _loved_ it. And judging from Yuuji's sharp smirk, so did he.

Kei kicked at him weakly, but his boyfriend wouldn't let up. Yuuji only went easy on him when Kei began to push back on Yuuji's cock himself, moving it inside him with unconcealed glee.

That pill had done more than make him horny, it had made him nothing short of wanton. All he could think about was Yuuji's cock deep inside him, it was all he  _wanted_ to think about. In his sex crazed mind, not much else mattered. He could've taken Yuuji's cock forever, as many times as necessary. He wanted to be  _used_.

The thought of it had him moving over the edge, his moans growing shorter and shorter as his hips bucked erratically.

"Fuck,  _fuck_ ," Kei hissed, letting his hands grip Yuuji's as they held his hips down. He just needed purchase,  _something_ to hang onto as white specks collected at the corners of his eyes. He wanted to cry it felt so amazing, so full bodied. He was going to come so hard, Yuuji was so  _good_ , so...

"That's right, come one more time for me, just one more," Yuuji started to babble, his own thrusts becoming hurried and irregular as he chased after his own orgasm. "I'll make it good for you, you've been so good for me. So pretty, so tight around me...look at you, coming just from your ass like a good boy...."

Kei whined, nodding frantically as his legs hooked around his boyfriend's waist, the pleasure finally boiling over. "Yes,  _yes_ , fuck...I'm--"

His cum splashed high, though there wasn't as much this time. It hit his neck and dribbled onto his abdomen, rolling down his sides as his orgasm shook him. His muscles tightened as he seized up on the bed, the sensations rushing through him like a tidal wave. As loud as he'd been all night, barely any sound made it out of his throat as a few tears finally spilled from his eyes. He wondered briefly if he was going to pass out from the sheer force of the pleasure.

His legs twitched as his muscles relaxed, tiny aftershocks wracking his body every few seconds, and if that kept up he didn't doubt he'd be able to go for another round.

Fuck, he felt inhuman, but screw it.

_More, more, more._

It was a mantra in his head, even as he recovered from his mind blowing orgasm, his hands absentmindedly smearing his cum across his stomach.  _Messy_...

He couldn't help but be pleased about it.

Through it all, Yuuji kept fucking him, pounding in despite the tightness until he came with a loud cry, his hips as close to Kei's ass as they could go. His hands finally loosened up on Kei's hips, rubbing small circles as if to apologize for the light bruising he'd done, and Kei felt his heart swell.

Yuuji collapsed on top of him, caging in Kei's head with his arms as their heavy breathing filled the room. They were both wrecked, and would no doubt be sore in the morning, but whatever.

Yuuji was looking at him with the usual smile, serene and blissed out, as if Kei was the most perfect person in existence. Nothing else was important.

Their lips met, less frantic than before, but gentle and passionate all at once.

"I love you," Yuuji whispered as they separated, nuzzling Kei's neck like he wasn't a sweaty, cum covered mess. "So much..."

"Mm...love you...too..." Kei managed, and it really was a miracle. His body continued to burn, the heat starting to build again slowly, and he vaguely wondered if those pills he'd taken were legal. Any more action, and he'd probably die.

However, as the haze took over once more, he couldn't find it in himself to mind.

Yuuji only went one more round with him before he felt sated, then deciding to focus on helping Kei ride out the rest of the pill's effects.

Hand jobs, whispered praises, and teasing caresses sent Kei over the edge again and again, until finally he felt completely boneless and well fucked. Then Yuuji carried him to the bath, eager to get them both cleaned up.

The warm water soothed Kei's muscles, and Yuuji took care scrubbing him down, complimenting and reassuring him as he was rinsed off.

Yuuji kissed Kei's bare shoulders, and the blond reveled in the comfort of it all. The shower head dripped into the cozy quiet of their apartment, not even getting on his nerves, and that somehow made everything perfect. Despite the roughness Yuuji exhibited in bed, despite his taunts, he held Kei like he was to be cherished. Kei didn't doubt that Yuuji saw him that way either, not after how long they'd been together.

As the pill wore off and Kei's rationality returned, he felt his face heat up from the things he'd done and said. Though, he couldn't say he was ashamed, or even regretful. He'd shown a new side, albeit a needier, more desperate side, but oh well.

Yuuji deserved to see all of him, and Kei was finding he minded less and less with every passing day spent together.

Yuuji always knew how to take care of him, and as his boyfriend washed Kei off in the bathtub, taking care to pamper him fully, Kei figured he wouldn't mind trying out those pills again sometime.

Maybe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
